kagaio_otsutsukifandomcom-20200214-history
Kagaio Otsutsuki Wiki
Welcome to the ! Kagaio Otsutsuki, the twin brother of Kogai Otsutsuki, The Lighting King. He's known all over the 5 Great Nations. But always and mainly known as the The Lighting King. His journey begins in the lands of the Moon, barely knowing about his parents or past. Due to a certain fact that he is related to Kaguya Otsutsuki (By Blood), he has inherited the power of the Ten Tails unlike his brother, Kogai Otsutsuki. His true goals are to find the truth and protect the moon. But he cant do that unless a certain man who possesses great evil is defeated. ~Brief background before Kagaios and Kogais story~ Now, we start around the times that happened so soon after Toneri's attack. Just around the time of Boruto's birth came along the twins, Kogai and Kagaio Otsutsuki. Their mother was more of an isolated person and never really felt important to society. On the other hand their father was the the one and only evil Momoshinki Otsutsuki. ~The twins life at the ages of 12-14~ 'Kagaio and Kogai were separated at around the ages of 8 months old. Times were hard for Toneri after he couldn't protect the twins. Momoshinki had managed to keep one known as Kogai. Kagaio never really knew that the had an brother until he was sent down to the surface below, knowing that he might find something about his past if he met Naruto since Toneri talked about Naruto every now and then but never really felt happy about it. As more time flies by the Momoshinki attack left the two boys more wary about their past. As for Kogai hes gotten more serious and just a tad bit more isolated from others. At first Kagaio didn't notice the slight sudden change in Kogai's personality. Although for the other genin it was getting more obvious. Sooner or later Kagaio caught up on whats going on and decides to talk to Kogai. At first Kagaio had a bad feeling about this but made up the courage to finally talk to him. '~Kogai takes his leave at age 15!!!~ ' Kogai couldn't handle the fact of what Momoshinki had done. He couldn't handle the fact the Otsutsuki were pushed to the brink of extinction by the humans. But most importantly, he couldn't stand being in the villages. So Koagi abandons all society going against the 5 nations, going against all his past so called friends, and going against his own brother. Making him an rouge ninja... '~The real adventures begin!!!(Ages 16-17)~ ' Times were tough. Time Flew by. Time made all the people dull, especially Kagaio. This had also made Kagaio more isolated, more sad....... more lonely. After years of searching for his long lost brother, his purpose and most importantly, his will. He finally found him. So dark. His chakra, oh suck darkness it makes Kagaio literally sick. There was battleing back and fourth and every now and then. It was was non-stop until seeing the girl of his dreams Yuu-Licca Uzumaki, at the brink of her death. In front of his very eyes. Kagaio felt an utterly dark powerful surge of power awaken. Inside of his very mind. Not know he had the ten tails power, it made Kagaio horrified. Not knowing how hard it it to control his feelings, he let it all out. Making the ten tails appear. Just what Kogai needed to take over the lands of Earth and conquer it, to make the Otsutsuki alive and well again, or so he thought. Days after fighting they both were exhausted. Almost feeling as if they were dying. Kagaio tried to reason with Kogai. But he couldn't he only saw an lost man who cant find his way back. Before they both knew Kogai had dropped dead on the spot. Leaving Kagaio knocked out on the brink of death. Not knowing if Licca Uzumaki was really alive or dead. Not knowing if anything is okay on any other side. '~Years past along Kagaio and Licca survived, heartbroken about the incident~ 'Almost three years have passed. Everything feels more different without Kogai. A few months later in Kagaio Otsutsuki and Yuu-Licca Uzumaki ha gotten married and had Twins named Hina Otsutsuki/Uzumaki (female) and Kai Otsutsuki/Uzumaki (male). Hina had inherited powers that are more to her mothers side and her fathers. Kai had inherited powers that are somewhat similar to Kagaio's and Kogai's powers. Just looking into their children's eye makes them happy and they always realize that maybe, just maybe they can have an happy ending. Growing with time together. '~Personal Information about Kagaio and his twin named Kogai~ ''Personality- ''Kagaio was more of an out going and comforting person. He did get into a trouble every now and then but that's what Kagaio, Kagaio! As on the other side, Kogai was also and out going person but not as much as Kagaio. He was bit more tamed and had gotten into less trouble. ''Powers-'' Kagaio's powers are very similar to Kaguya's powers other than her wood spikes and rinne-sharingan, Kagaio is basically an lesser version of her. But to be specific his powers were the byakugan, lighting style, ten tails control, and sage mode. On the other hand Kogai was more on the Uchiha side of powers. His specific powers were the rinnegan, fire and earth style, sage mode, and ten tails mode. ''Ninja Info- ''They were both genin from the ages of 12 to 14 years. At the age of 15 they became chunin but that's when Kogai left. A year later, that's when Kagaio became a jonin, along with Licca Uzumaki. Kogai's ninja serial number is Ninja #159987345 and Kagaio's number was Ninja #159987344. The amount of missions they have completed in total of their whole is 1656 missions. A ranks- '105 missions '''B ranks- ' 158 missions 'C ranks- ' 687 missions '''D ranks- '''706 missions ''Family Bio- ''Kagaio and Kogai are related to Kaguya as descendants. Their mother is Koa Otsutsuki and their father is Momoshinki Otsutsuki. Along with their main guardian who cared for them the most (other than Kogai) Toneri Otsutsuki. '' '' Kagaio has a beautiful wife named Yuu-Licca Uzumaki and have twins name Hina and Kai. ''Basic Information- '''Kagaio's favorite food is spicy peppers and on the other hand Kogai's favorite food is grilled fish. They both tend to hate bananas and french fries. They don't live with each other and they don't like Sasuke Uchiha because they think he's and ass-hole. People thought Kogai was a homo, he wasn't. Thank you so much for reading my very first wiki on one of my OC's!!!! I'm so happy you spend your time to read and enjoy my article!!! - @xunkown.uchihax (that's my Instagram ) \_(._,)_/ hee hee... File:Placeholder | A page about your topic |link=A page about your topic File:Placeholder | A Main Character |link=A Main Character File:Placeholder | The First Episode |link=The First Episode File:Placeholder | An Important Location |link=An Important Location File:Placeholder | A Key Event |link=A Key Event File:Placeholder | A Crucial Item |link=A Crucial Item ''Need help building out this community? * * * * * You can also be part of the larger Fandom family of communities. Visit Fandom's Community Central! Category:Browse